Plasma processing systems are potentially subject to a variety of specific modes of failure. Many such modes are difficult to detect prior to processing an actual device wafer and can result in faulty wafer processing. Detection systems, hardware and methodology have been, and continue to be, developed to help monitor plasma characteristics and wafer processing in a plasma processing chamber. These capabilities can be used to diagnose processing problems and detect processing faults. The present disclosure relates to plasma processing systems and, more particularly, to enhancements in the self-diagnostic capabilities of such systems.